


Вечер

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Вечер после смерти Мьюриэл.
Relationships: Eustace Bagge & Courage





	Вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для ФБ-2016: http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209853393.htm?oam#more1

За окном завывает непогода. Буянящий гром волнами перекрывает недовольное бормотание пожилого фермера.   
Пес нежится от ласки знакомой руки. У него залегли круги у глаз. Шерсть свалялась.  
Старик бурчит что-то о политике, затем о людях. О погоде. Поминает приставучих лисов. Отвлекается на гневное замечание о трухлявости дома, в котором живет. Возвращается к проблемам государства, и все вновь идет по кругу.  
Пес сжимается во сне, начинает жалобно поскуливать. Его теснее прижимают к себе, второй рукой закрывая усталые глаза.  
По шерсти уже текут слезы, а голос доходит до тихого воя. Мужчина замолкает. Стаскивает с побитого молью кресла старенький желтый плед. Укрывает пса, и тот утихает.  
Муж чуть печально смотрит на обвитую черной лентой фотографию жены, едва слышно вздыхает и включает ТВ.


End file.
